


Your Hand in Mine

by PrussiaGillyBear



Series: Fluffy Fluri [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, Vaguely Implied Relationships, hand holding, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaGillyBear/pseuds/PrussiaGillyBear
Summary: Estelle gets a copy of a new romcom and convinces the others to watch it with her at Yuri and Flynn's apartment.





	Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing my fav. ship.. and these characters now that I think about it. Hopefully I didn't mess that up.

Every Friday is movie night. Yuri, Flynn, Estelle, Rita, and Judith are crammed onto the stained brown couch, with Yuri sitting on the arm of the couch and Rita curled up on the floor under Estelle’s legs. Flynn is holding a bowl of popcorn, but Yuri is the one actually eating out of it, lazily leaning over his best friend to reach into the bowl. Estelle is the one who had picked the movie, a romcom that had come out a couple of months prior. When she had first suggested it, Yuri and Rita shared glances, obviously not on board with it, but they can never say no to her. So here they are, watching the film in Flynn and Yuri’s apartment. 

Fifteen minutes in and Yuri is already starting to feel his eyes droop, his head gently placed on top of Flynn’s. The two main love interests finally meet, a picture-perfect moment where it becomes just the two of them, everything else disappearing, replaced with bright lights and sparkles. He yawns, glancing down at Flynn, who is, unsurprisingly, watching the scene with interest. Rolling his eyes affectionately, he looks back towards the movie. Judith stretches slightly, her legs lay across Estelle and Flynn. Rita yawns and burrows herself farther into the couch. Estelle responds by moving her legs slightly so the younger girl can situate herself better. 

An hour later, Yuri has fallen asleep. His chest rises slowly and he is quietly snoring. The movie is reaching the climax, the girl laying in a hospital bed with the boy leaning over her in desperation. It is then Flynn feels tears form in his eyes, unable to stop them from dripping down his cheeks. As if he can sense the other man’s distress, Yuri awakens, lifting his head off of Flynn’s and looking down at him. He starts to open his mouth, but stops when he notices that his hand is gripped tightly in Flynn’s. Smirking, he lays his head back down and decides to finish watching the movie. He is definitely going to tease the other about this later, but for now, he is going to enjoy every last moment of his friend’s hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up for constructive criticism. I'm getting back into writing after stopping for three years so I could use all the help I can get.


End file.
